<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kíli oneshots by procrastinatingsoicanreadfanfics</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29278080">Kíli oneshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/procrastinatingsoicanreadfanfics/pseuds/procrastinatingsoicanreadfanfics'>procrastinatingsoicanreadfanfics</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kíli [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Books, Erebor- Freeform, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert, Tags Are Hard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:20:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29278080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/procrastinatingsoicanreadfanfics/pseuds/procrastinatingsoicanreadfanfics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A place for most of my Kíli oneshots. I try to write gender-neutral :)</p><p>Warnings and tags will be added with the chapters...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kíli (Tolkien)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kíli [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Table of contents, requests</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I'll put all chapter names with relationships (I mean it's mostly obvious) here. You can request an idea in the comments. I'll try to write most of them but it might take some time since I'm not entirely comfortable with smut yet and I also don't have a lot of time on my hands at the moment.</p><p>Chapter 2 (or one?): Back problems (Science student!Kíli/ Law student!reader)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Feel free to check out my other works and leave feedback!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Back Problems</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The reader has had a crush on the science student that comes to the library on Wednesdays for quite some time now...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Is this cheesy? Yes. Do I care? no &lt;3</p><p>library inspo: https://www.demilked.com/old-library-trinity-college-dublin/<br/>café inspo: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/561331541056500751/</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wednesday was your favourite day of the week for two reasons: the science student that always came to study and the fact that it was the only day the library was otherwise fairly empty.</p><p> </p><p>You were already immersed in your law notes when you heard him talk to the librarian.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry sir, but you can't bring your coffee into the library."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh okay, sorry." nonetheless, he chugged the coffee down, even though he was still standing in the library.</p><p> </p><p>He did this almost every week. You ignored him and kept reading your notes- or well, tried. He was pretty distracting. With a sigh, you got up and walked around in the back of the library, searching for a book that might help you with your essay. Wanting to play it safe you took three that seemed appropriate with you and made your way back to your seat, reading on the way.</p><p> </p><p>"Oof." someone said when you collided with them</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry, didn't watch where I was going." you apologized, beginning to pick up the books</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah me neither." the person replied, picking up the book titled "Business Law"</p><p> </p><p>Your hands touched when he picked it up and you looked at him. You could already feel yourself blushing. 'Get it together.' you thought 'this isn't some mushy teen romance'.</p><p> </p><p>"You study Law?" he asked</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah I guess. What about you?"</p><p> </p><p>"Environmental Science. Damn, I heard Law is pretty hard. Impressive. I'm Kíli by the way."</p><p> </p><p>"Y/N." you shook hands. While you did, you couldn't help but smile, his was really contagious. </p><p> </p><p>"Well, I guess I should do something to make it up to you, it's not like I'll be able to focus now."</p><p> </p><p>By now, you were blushing furiously. Most guys in law were pretty stuck-up. Maybe you had chosen the wrong major?</p><p> </p><p>"You really don't have to, I ran into you after all."</p><p> </p><p>"Naw, I was reading something too." he said pointing to the books on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>"I mean if you insist."</p><p> </p><p>"I do."</p><p> </p><p>After borrowing the books at the counter and getting your stuff, you headed out.</p><p> </p><p>"So where are we going Kíli?"</p><p> </p><p>"It's a café down a block. I go there sometimes with my brother, but he's usually not free on wednesdays."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, what does he do?"</p><p> </p><p>"He's a business major. My uncle wants him to take over the family business."</p><p> </p><p>"Sounds cool."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, but he isn't too sure. I mean, Erebor Inc. is kinda big, it makes me glad I'm not in his shoes." Kíli replied while picking at a loose thread of his flannel.</p><p> </p><p>"My back is killing me. Law textbooks are really heavy." you said, changing the subject.</p><p> </p><p>"I can take them, if you want."</p><p> </p><p>"You're already carrying my books from the library, I really can't."</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, well we're here." he said, motioning at the café. "My friend Tauriel runs it, she makes the best muffins ever."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After you've finished your third muffin, you lean back and sigh with contentment.</p><p> </p><p>"That was really good."</p><p> </p><p>"I hope your back is feeling better."</p><p> </p><p>"It is. Thanks for the coffee. I'll get the check."</p><p> </p><p>"No it's fine, I'll pay."</p><p> </p><p>Soon, the two of you were arguing about who was going to pay the check. When the other customer was beginning to look over, obviously annoyed, Tauriel sighed and came over to your table.</p><p> </p><p>"It's on the house."</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks Taurrey, you're the best." Kíli smiled and stacked up the plates dangerously quickly.</p><p> </p><p>After helping Tauriel clean up, you went outside with the bags and waited for Kíli, who was texting his brother.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry, my brother just needed help with something."</p><p> </p><p>"No problem."</p><p> </p><p>"I really liked this. We should repeat it sometime." Kíli said</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah I agree, lets say next Wednesday?" </p><p> </p><p>"Sounds good." Kíli replied, typing his number in your phone. "See ya soon."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Feel free to check out my other works and leave feedback :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>